Whose Line Is It Anyway: Hyrules Remains Edition
by Monsoon Explosion
Summary: My version/s of Whose Line Is It Anyway staring people from Hyrule's Remains, my site!
1. This One has a Hoedown!

This is my first shot at a Whose Line is it anyway Cross-over. So be kind.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Whose Line Is It Anyway or any games used by it. But I do happen to Own Hyrule's Remains and The name Kefer (©2003 Kefer Farrer) And Minako, Makao, Magical Wizard and Saiyan Prince have kindly let me embarrass them for the whole Internet to see.  
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
Whose Line Is It Anyway: Hyrule's Remains Edition!  
  
"Hey everyone, I'm your host Kefer and this is Who's Line Is It Anyway: Hyrule's Remains Edition, come on down and lets have some fun!"  
  
Kefer walks down to his desk and starts to introduce the show, "If you've never seen the show before, then you don't know what you're missing. Anyway after each "game" I award points which have absolutely nothing to do with the winner at the end of the show. So Meh!" Meet the contestants! Makao, the Sage of Darkness, Minako, the Sage of Life, Saiyan Prince, and, Magical Wizard!   
  
So the first game we're going to play is Scenes from a Hat! Before the show the audience chooses things they want to see the contestants do and they write them on a piece of paper, and we pick the evil ones and make them act them out!  
  
Scene 1: The worst last thing Link would say to Zelda before leaving on an adventure!"  
  
Makao walks up, "I'm Gay!" *Audience cheers*  
  
Minako walks up, "Zelda, Where does poo come from?" *Audience laughs*  
  
Saiyan Prince Walks up, "Zelda, Malon kissed me." *Audience is silent*  
  
Scene 2: What Zelda tried to yell as she was carried away by Impa in OoT?  
  
Magical Wizard walks up, "Link, Ganondorf is Gay!! RUN!!" *Audience cheers*  
  
Makao walks up, "Ganon stole my jewels!" *Audience laughs*  
  
Minako walks up, "I sing Hoedowns!" *Audience dies laughing*  
  
Scene 3: What Zelda forgot to tell Link.  
  
Saiyan Prince walks up, "I wonder if it was important to tell him that he should take my one of a kind Wind Waker, so he can finish his adventure?" *Audience laughs*  
  
Magical Wizard walks up, "Hmm… I forgot to tell him I'm a guy!" *audience cries from laughing so hard*  
  
"Well those were a bit funny… Now game 2, Props! I give Makao and Minako these (Gives them what looks like 2 sets of Bunny Hoods) and give these to Magical Wizard and Saiyan Prince (Gives them A Mask of Truth and A black Robe)"  
  
Makao and Minako place the Bunny Hoods on their heads, "Be vewy, vewy qwiet, I'm hunting Wabbits!" Makao says.  
  
Magical Wizard puts on the mask and then puts the robe over himself, "This Is why Makao wears a robe!" Throws the robe off showing the mask on his face! *Audience laughs*  
  
Minako puts the bunny hood on her head and says, "Although I am a sage, I am still Link's fiancé!" *Audience laughs and Ruto stands up in the stands*  
  
"WHY DO YOU MAKE FUN OF ME?" Ruto cries and runs out of the building.  
  
"O.K. I know this is supposed to be a 25 minute show but I think I'll skip right down to the Hoedown!" Kefer says collecting the items back from the contestants, "Now from the Audience, I need something you don't see on T.V. everyday!"  
  
Audience yells, "WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY: HYRULE'S REMAINS EDITION!"  
  
"O.K., the Whose Line Is It Anyway: Hyrule's Remains Edition Hoedown. Starting with Makao, then Minako, then Magical Wizard, and finally Saiyan Prince. In that Order! Start the song Laura Hall!"  
  
  
  
"When I was told, about this little show, I thought it would be fun to go! But when I got there I fount out, Minako was there so I went to pout!" *Audience laughs*  
  
"Makao has problems, everyone knows that, but if you say it, you'll become a mat, this show, I have to admit, could be more fun if it fit the time limit!" *Audience wets their pants*  
  
"When I heard about this job, I said what the heck, there was nothing better to do than make some site checks, but a man came up to and he was very hairy, he said Kefer replaced Drew Carry." *Audience laughs a bit*  
  
"Minako, Makao, Wizard (hold the end for a bit), and I, had some fun with some colour die, we threw it all around the room and then found out, Kefer was the host, so when he gave us points, all we did was shout!"  
  
*Everyone* "ALL WE DID IS SHOUT!!!"  
  
"Don't go anywhere; Whose Line Is It Anyway will be right back!"  
  
*Insert Annoying commercials here*  
  
"Well, the winners are Makao and Minako! They're going to read the credits as 2 old bags! Goodnight everybody and tune in Next Week for the Next Whose Line Is It Anyway: Hyrule's Remains Edition... *mumbles* I had to pay 50,000 rupees for the rights to this show! And I'm damn well going to use it!"  
  
Makao and Minako are reading the credits as 2 old bags.  
  
"In my day, a Makao was something you throw at a wall!" (Minako)  
  
"In my day, Minako was an Indians name!" (Makao)  
  
"So… Kefer was an animal with fur when I was young!" (Minako)  
  
"When was that? When there were dinosaurs?" (Makao)  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
Was it good? Was it bad? Did I forget to explain something? Read and Review Please! 


	2. This one actually fits the time limit I ...

This is the second episode of my fan-fiction of this title. All characters are alter-egos of the true human. Also, no Keatons, Dekus, or Subrosians were harmed in the making of this fic!  
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
Whose Line Is It Anyway: Hyrule's Remains Edition 2?  
  
"Sage of Craziness, Makao… From the state of Indian (LOL) Minako… A weird apparition, Magical Wizard… And from the flow of time himself, ~Immortal~! And I'm Kefer, so come on down, and let's have some fun! *Walks down to desk* If you've never seen the show before (fic) we play games that make no sense at all and I give points, the points are as worthless as the brain cells in Makao's head! So let's start with a game I like to call, Party Quirks! ~Immortal~, you'll be hosting a party and you'll let the guests in one by one, and at the end you'll have to guess what they are, which are on these blue cards that they've never seen before. So lets get started shall we?"  
  
"Oh… I forgot the chips! *doorbell rings* Coming! *Opens door* Oh hey Minako."  
  
"Be vewy, vewy quiet, I'm hunting Subrosians!"  
  
*Doorbell rings* "O.K. well you have fun, I have to get the door! Oh hi Makao"  
  
*Pushes ~Immortal~ out of the way with his hand to his ear like a cell phone would be* "So then I said like, this party is like so totally going to be bad. I mean they let Minako come, she always ruins the parties!"  
  
*Doorbell rings* "You have fun now, Minako is over there. *Opens door* Hi Magical Wizard!"  
  
"So guess what… My Mom and I walked into the men's room by accident while we were in Quebec and I went to wash my hands and my mom went to the stall, so anyways, after she got out of the stall to wash her hands, she asked, 'Why are there Urinals in here?' I mean, she can be so stupid sometimes huh? She actually let me walk into the Men's room." *Audience laughs and pees their pants*  
  
~Immortal~ looks over at Minako who is mumbling, "Be vewy, vewy quiet, I'm hunting Keatons! Be vewy, vewy quiet, I'm hunting Dekus!"  
  
"Well Minako, are you having fun trying to hunting Hyrulian animals?"  
  
*buzzer goes off* "Correct" Kefer yells over the voices of Makao and Magical Wizard.  
  
"So Magical Wizard, how long have you been acting as Makao? *Buzzer goes off* And Makao, stop acting like a girl on the phone while at my party! *Buzzer goes off* Well I better clean up!"  
  
"We'll be right back to Whose Line Is It Anyway: Hyrule's Remains Edition after this commercial, don't go anywhere!" Kefer yells and the show goes to that Welches Grape juice commercial (A/N: I hate that commercial, that girl never ages in that commercial)  
  
*Welcome back jingle*  
  
"Now, we're going to play a game called superheroes! Magical Wizard, you're going to be the main super hero. Now from the audience I need a suggestion on a superhero name for Magical Wizard!"  
  
From the audience, "Pepsiman!"  
  
"O.K. Pepsiman, the world is out of Pepsi and Coke is going to take over the world, what do you do?"  
  
From Makao comes, "Ask Mr. Coke out to Pizza!" *Audience laughs*  
  
"Well, now that… *computer beeper goes off* Oh My God! The World is out of Pepsi! I need to call my super friends! *Makao walks in* Hi Super ultra demented robot man!"  
  
"I need Pepsi, or I will die! *Minako walks in* Give me Pepsi, Ultra Puking At All Times, Indian Girl"  
  
"*Barfs every 3 seconds* I go…. Got here… as fast… (For every … it means she puked) As I… could… and I... need help…"  
  
"Great now I've got to clean the carpet again!" Magical Wizard said.  
  
*~Immortal~ walks in* "At least… you're… here… Yaoi… kid…."  
  
Mumbles 'damn', "Hehehe! I was like on the Internet and found……"  
  
"Let's go! The computer says Pepsi is back on sale for only 500 rupees a bottle!" Makao explains pushing Minako and ~Immortal~ out of the house!  
  
"Well I guess now all that's left is to clean the carpet!" Magical Wizard said.  
  
*Buzzer goes off* "A thousand points to ~Immortal~ for having to pretend to like Yaoi! Now for a cool game of Green screen! Makao, your going up to the green screen, and Makao can't see the screen behind him. Only on the T.V. screen can you see it! So whenever you're ready, Minako and ~Immortal~, take it away!"  
  
~Immortal~ starts, "We will return to 9 Life's to live in cat years, in just a minute. But first we have breaking news, Makao…"  
  
The green Screen shows a puppet show of Makao and her mom walking into the men's room and talking to each other… The audience laughs hard!  
  
"Well As you can see, this is a very serious problem, and it all started here with a big mistake and continued until someone got hurt!"  
  
"Don't you Urn to get back here? Or do you stall getting here because of something?"  
  
"Well, Sometimes but you see, this person right here *points to herself* was a greedy snob who was brain-dead and so when she entered, she got hurt! And the other person was a crazed lunatic who has problems!"  
  
"Well we can see that, I mean not only entering this but also bringing someone with you!"  
  
"Well it's not everyday that I'm in the men's room with my mother!"  
  
*Buzzer beeps* "A Thousand points to Makao for making all of us laugh our pants off!"  
  
"NONE OF YOU ARE WORTHY OF PANTS!!!!!" Makao yells and disappears.  
  
"Well, since we are going to have to find Makao, we'll be right back to whose line is it anyway: Hyrule's Remains Edition!  
  
*Goes to a commercial*  
  
"Welcome back to Whose Line is it anyway!? We will finish our show today with a game called props. I will give Makao and ~Immortal~ this (Gives them something that looks like a Majora's Mask) and I'll give these to Magical Wizard and Minako (gives them 2 plush blue cows)!  
  
~Immortal~ Starts, "Hmmm… *examines the mask* looks a bit like your real face!" *audience laughs*  
  
Minako starts hers, "How did these cows turn blue?" Magical Wizard pretends to be holding a blue paint can, "Oops!" *audience laughs*  
  
Makao starts, "Well, This would make Minako look better!" *Audience laughs*  
  
Magical Wizard starts, "They were a little short on toy pigs so instead of playing pigs, we get to play cows!"  
  
*Buzzer beeps* "That was Whose Line is it anyway: Hyrule's Remains Edition! See you next time!!!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
What did you think? Read and Review! 


End file.
